Rurouni Kenshin: The Filler Episode
by Rissi-Sama
Summary: I present to you a random filler enjoy!


Rurouni Kenshin: The Filler Episode  
  
**Sokabasu (freckles starts**  
  
** Some random scene, most likely at the Kamiya Dojo**  
  
Yahiko: I'm bored, I don't want you teach me Kaoru!  
  
Kaoru: WHAT DID YOU SAY! ARRGGH!  
  
(Kaoru chases Yahiko around like a crazed squirrel)  
  
Yahiko: I meant for today*sigh*  
  
Kaoru: Oh ( ^_^;;) WHAT KIND OF ATTITUDE IS THAT YOU ROTTEN STUDENT HOW DO  
YOU EXPECT TO BE STRONG IF YOU ARE LAZY!  
  
(Yahiko is scared senseless, and Kenshin is unaffected as Ayame and Suzume  
imitate him and each other)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin!  
  
(Kenshin looks up from his work)  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru? (@_@)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin! Tell Yahiko that if he wants to be stronger he has to  
practice all the time!  
  
Kenshin: (facing Yahiko) You have to practice in order to be strong, that  
you do.  
  
Ayame: You have to practice to be stronger!  
  
Suzume: You have to practice!  
  
(Sano walks in)  
  
Sano: Hey Kenshin, Kaoru, (pause) Little Yahiko!  
  
Yahiko: (jumping up and down like a bunny on caffeine) DON'T CALL ME  
LITTLE!  
  
(Everyone laughs)  
  
Kenshin: So, Sano, how is that new job going?  
  
Sano: Eh? (Pause) I was fired...  
  
Kaoru: WHAT! YOU WERE FIRED! YOU STUPID—  
  
Kenshin: Now Miss Kaoru, don't get so mad at Sano, he probably has a good  
reason for being fired.  
  
Kaoru: Well, lets hear the reason then!  
  
(Everyone stares at Sano)  
  
Sano: Well...Umm... You know guys its not really that important....BUT they gave  
me a going away present, so its all good.  
Kenshin: That's nice, Sano!  
  
Kaoru: They gave YOU a present! You must've really screwed up. (~_~)  
  
Yahiko: I bet he slept on the job!  
Sano: All right, so it doesn't sound so great that they gave me a present,  
but get this, I got tickets to the play that just opened up.  
  
Kenshin: Might that be the new opera, Shirahime-Syo, Sano?  
  
Sano: Something like that.  
  
Kaoru: I've always wanted to go the opera! What should I wear!  
  
(Kaoru is spaced out deciding what to wear, while Kenshin and Sano talk  
quietly)  
  
**A short while later, in the streets of Tokyo**  
  
Kenshin: Miss Kaoru, are you sure you need to buy a new Kimono for the  
opera?  
  
Kaoru: Yes Kenshin, of course I need to buy a new kimono!  
  
Kenshin: But I think the ones you have are nice enough, Miss Kaoru.  
  
(Kaoru is ignoring Kenshin as she sees a periwinkle, cherry blossom print  
Kimono)  
  
Kenshin: Is that real silk? How much is that Miss Kaoru?  
  
Kaoru: Only about 5,000 yen! Isn't it pretty Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin: 5,000 yen? (@_@)  
  
(The now purchased Kimono is in Kaoru's hands and she lovingly feels the  
silky materiel, but something happens in the distance.  
A woman is pushed to the ground as a man looms above her)  
  
Scary man: I told you Sakura! You are not performing in the opera tonight!  
You have to work for me! You owe me a lot of money!  
Sakura: But, Mr. Katsui, I can make more at the opera, then I can pay you  
more money.  
  
Mr. Katsui: How do I know you aren't paying all of it! We have a contract  
Sakura, and you better agree to it or I will have no choice but to punish  
you.  
  
Sakura: NO! Don't do that! They have nowhere else to go you wouldn't evict  
my siblings from your orphanage!  
  
Mr. Katsui: Then you better work tonight, Sakura.  
  
( Kenshin appears and says to Mr. Katsui)  
  
Kenshin: It's not polite to speak so rudely to an employee of yours ,that  
it isn't.  
  
Mr. Katsui: What does it matter to you! Are you some wanna-be Samurai?  
  
Kenshin: I am just a wanderer, that I am.  
  
(Kaoru has finally noticed and runs up to Kenshin)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, what's wrong?  
  
Kenshin: Nothing Miss Kaoru.  
  
(Kenshin and Kaoru walk away, Mr. Katsui is glaring at Kenshin and Sakura  
is rather exasperated)  
  
**Later that night, at the opera some people sing. The opera is now over.  
Kenshin and group are beginign to walk out**  
  
Kaoru: That was a really good show!  
  
Kenshin: That it was Miss Kaoru.  
  
Sano: If you ask me that was drag. Right Little Yahiko?  
  
Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME LITTLE!!! That was really boring.  
  
Kaoru: You guys just have no sense of culture.  
  
( Noises are heard backstage. It sounds like a bunch of yelling and violent  
hits)  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin? Where are you going? We're not—  
  
(Kaoru sees Sakura with a big bruise and Mr. Katsui standing above her)  
  
Kenshin: Sir, you should not be so mean to your own employee, that you  
shouldn't.  
  
Mr. Katsui: I remember you; you were that wanna-be samurai at the market  
weren't you?  
  
Kenshin: I am just a wanderer, that I am.  
  
Mr. Katsui: Well, whatever, Sakura here is my employee and you can't do  
anything about it.  
  
Kenshin: I insist that you be kinder to her.  
  
(Katsui grins evilly)  
  
Mr. Katsui: And what if I don't Mr. Wanna-be Samurai! What will you do to  
me; chop me with your sword so I can have you arrested. (draws dagger)  
(Kenshin does some cool moves and knocks out Mr. Katsui. Who is taken away  
by the police.)  
Sakura: Thank you so much! I was so afraid!  
  
Kenshin: Your welcome Miss Sakura.  
  
(Kenshin and group leave)  
  
Kaoru: That guy was sure mean.  
  
Kenshin: That is true, that it is.  
  
(Yahiko and Sano are making fun of the opera as Kenshin and group head home  
underneath the stars. The screen fades to black)  
  
** Tactics plays**  
  
Well, what did you think!  
Disclaimer: Shirahime-Syo is property of the Clamp artists and Kenshin is  
well yeah everyone knows that. 


End file.
